


Watching a movie

by WriterNonsense



Series: 30 days challenge [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense





	Watching a movie

"This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?"

 

Blaine sabe que sus mejores y peores momentos han sido siempre, o han estado relacionados, con un escenario. Las canciones son su mejor manera de expresarse, de modo que donde se siente más expuesto y a la vez más seguro, es encima de un escenario.   
De modo que cuando Sam le propone que le dé un día como oportunidad, y ambos cantan juntos, Blaine sabe que algo importante está a punto de suceder.   
No sucede de repente, ni en un día, pero en esas horas Sam logra algo que hasta entonces Blaine creía que era imposible. Le demuestra que no está solo, que sí, cometió un error terrible al engañar a Kurt con alguien que no significaba nada, pero no por eso tiene que seguir torturándose.   
Aún así, cuando están todos celebrando la victoria de los seccionales, y Blaine, riendo y saltando con los demás, ve a Kurt al fondo, con Rachel, la sombra que le perseguía esas semanas vuelve a acecharle, y una vez más, es Sam quién está ahí a su lado. Porque sigue la dirección de su mirada, y le retiene cogiéndole del codo cuando los demás salen corriendo para enseñarles el trofeo a los recién llegados, Finn uniéndose a ellos de mala gana.  
\- Vamos a BreadSticks a celebrarlo.   
\- Pero Kurt… - Blaine sabe que Kurt no va a darle una segunda oportunidad, se lo dejó clarísimo, pero sigue doliendo demasiado. Sam se encoge de hombros, guiándole lejos del grupo.   
\- Venga, tío, no quiero tener que volver a trepar por una ventana para dejar una chaqueta de uniforme en una vitrina.   
Blaine sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza, y le sigue, ambos hablando de cómics por el camino, volviendo a disfrutar de la euforia de la victoria. 

Pasan la tarde tomando algo y criticando al resto de participantes, sobretodo a los de Dalton, y cuando llega el momento de volver a casa, Blaine saca su móvil, comprobando que no tiene ninguna llamada perdida ni ningún mensaje de texto.   
\- Dame eso.   
Sam le quita el móvil de las manos antes de que Blaine logre reaccionar, buscando en su agenda.   
\- ¡Sam! ¿Qué… ¡Estate quieto! – Cuando se da cuenta de lo que pretende es demasiado tarde, porque forcejea con él, pero Sam sigue en sus trece.   
\- Si algo he aprendido con tanta ruptura, es que lo peor que puedes hacer es seguir teniendo sus números a mano. Acabarías llamándole, borracho, cantando alguna balada cursi y poniéndote en ridículo. Te estoy haciendo un favor.   
Localiza ambos números, el del trabajo de Kurt y el personal, y en un segundo, le da a borrar. Blaine logra recuperar su móvil, le tiemblan las manos, y empuja a Sam, a punto de salir corriendo antes de echarse a llorar como un idiota.   
Sam le sigue, ambos en el aparcamiento del restaurante, y le da una palmada en el hombro, estrechándoselo un segundo antes de dejarle ir.   
\- Tengo una idea. Cada vez que quieras llamarle, llámame a mí.   
Blaine le mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero Sam sonríe, y de repente Blaine se da cuenta que le está devolviendo el gesto. 

 

Es así como empiezan. O quizás empezó todo con “Heroes” y pasando un día demostrándose que es mejor persona de lo que se cree, pero desde esa tarde, Blaine empieza una vida muy distinta a la que había imaginado cuando estaba con Kurt.   
Romper con el que creía que era su alma gemela, su mejor amigo, estuvo a punto de destrozarle, pero ahora, cada vez que no se ve con fuerzas para seguir, o cuando ocurre algo tan asombroso que tiene que compartirlo con alguien, llama a Sam.   
Que siempre, sea la hora que sea, le coge el teléfono.   
\- ¿Te he despertado? – Son las dos de la mañana pero dan una maratón de X-Men en la tele y nunca ha podido resistirse a Cíclope, así que, a falta de amigas heteros a las que poder llamar (piensa en Rachel, luego en que vive con su ex, y su dedo pasa de largo en la agenda telefónica), llama a Sam.   
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Lo siento, no debería… es que dan X-Men y…   
\- ¿En qué canal?  
Acaban viendo toda la sesión a pesar de que a la mañana siguiente ambos tienen clase, pegados al teléfono, y ni por un solo momento ninguno de los dos se plantea lo extraño de la situación.   
En clase los dos parecen sacados de una noche de fiesta, con ojeras y aspecto de agotados, pero en Glee se sientan juntos, y en los meses que han pasado desde que ganaron seccionales, han cantado más canciones a dúo que en los años que llevan yendo a clase juntos.   
Si alguno de los otros lo ve extraño, se limitan a mirarse entre ellos con las cejas alzadas, pero ni siquiera Tina, que era la que más insistía a Blaine para que llamara a Kurt, se atreve a decir nada.   
Blaine y Sam sonríen demasiado, y ríen juntos, y Glee nunca había sido tan extraño y divertido a la vez.

 

Sam lleva seis meses, cinco días y como unas dieciséis horas sin salir con nadie. Lo que le resulta de lo más curioso, porque tiene que admitir que, con su aspecto de niño bueno, su sonrisa, y su voz, nunca le han faltado candidatas.   
Sólo que, cuando se detiene a pensarlo – y no es que Sam piense mucho, lo admite, por eso es capaz de identificarse tanto con Brittany – sí que lleva todo ese tiempo “saliendo” con alguien. Blaine y él pasan juntos casi todo el tiempo en Glee, hablan una o dos veces al día, y cuando no se ven en varias horas o por lo que sea no pueden hablar, le da la sensación de que le falta algo.   
Finn empieza a mirarle raro cada vez que Sam no tiene batería en su móvil y Blaine le llama al fijo, como hoy, que espera en el comedor a que Sam cuelgue, acercándose a él con un par de sándwiches, acercándole uno de mantequilla de cacahuete. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo primero en un pie y luego en el otro, suspirando, hasta que Sam le mira, alzando las cejas, y parece decidirse.   
\- Así que Blaine y tú… me alegro mucho, en serio. Se le ve mucho más feliz desde que estáis juntos.   
Sam se atraganta con el bocadillo, tosiendo para poder volver a respirar, y Finn le da palmadas en la espalda, pasándole un vaso de agua.   
\- Perdona, pensaba que… si lo queréis manterner en secreto podéis confiar en mí. Soy una tumba. Ni le he dicho a Kurt o a Rachel lo que pasa. – Con Finn y Rachel es difícil mantenerse al día, pero Sam, en medio del zumbido que tiene en los oídos, es capaz de recordar que ahora mismo Rachel y Finn están en una etapa de amigos civilizados.   
Sam ríe, dejando lo que queda de la comida, se le ha quitado el hambre.   
\- No digas chorradas, Blaine y yo sólo somos amigos, no soy gay.   
\- Oh. Como a veces pasas la noche en su casa, y habláis tanto, supuse que por fin os habíais decidido. En Glee tienen una apuesta, pensaba que por fin iba a ganar algo de pasta.  
Le sonríe al decirlo, de modo que Sam no sabe si lo de la apuesta va en serio, pero esa noche, cuando está a punto de llamar a Blaine para reírse con él de lo ridículo que suena todo, se da una palmada en la frente, rebobinando en su cabeza todo lo que han hecho estos meses.   
Sí que es un poco lento, sí.   
Porque ha tardado seis meses, cinco días y casi veinte horas en darse cuenta que está saliendo con Blaine.   
Aunque tarda aún dos días más en darse cuenta que, además, sí que es un poco bisexual.


End file.
